Amazon Lily
'Background' 'Government' Their Govermeent is based meritocratic by nature and woman only society and is ruled by an Empress. It is unknown how one becomes the head of Government. However since the country is based on warrior culture. It is believed that strongest and most skilled warrior can become Empress. The next in charge appears to usually the Empress family along with an Advisor. It is a firm and influential belief in their culture that strength equals beauty Amazon Lily was once allied with the World Government thanks Boa Hancock who became one the Seven Warlords of the Sea in exchange of her citizens protection from slavery. but changed it's loyalty to the Alliance thus it is now enemy. Kuja Pirates *Boa Hancock(Empress/Head of Government) *Boa Marigold(Second in Command) *Boa Sandersonia(Second in Command) *Maguerite *Sweet Pea 'Other Government officials' *Gloriosa(Former Empress/Advisor) 'Geography' The country is located directly on the calm belt thus no storms or winds are ever in the country. Thus it has calm climate for most of the year. The focal point of the island is a large mountain situated in the centre. It is carved with gigantic curved snake statues and the name of the native tribe of the island, Kuja, engraved in Kanji. Within the center of the mountain is a deep valley where the Kuja tribe village is located. 'Economy, Social Class and Culture' The Economy appear to be self sustained as the country appears to not trade with others. They even have their own currency known as Gor it can be assumed that the Gor has lower value than Berries from the lack of trading. The Social class appears not exist in the country instead nobility appears to a firm and influential belief in their that strength equals beauty. As such the stronger the individual the higher rank with Kuja Pirates being well ranked. In fact it appears to be the same for the ruler of the country the empress as Hancock apparently did not inherit the position. This would indicate that rank is determined by skill. Because the country is entirely composed of women, men are forbidden in the country with Monkey D. Luffy being only allowed due the Empress falling in love with him. Women rhat have never left the island seem to know little of the outside world as Maguerite had know idea what Devil Fruits were and thought Luffy's abilities were just what all men can do. They are also snake worshipers and many of the women carry very large snakes around their necks. Some of the warriors can even use their snakes to form bows, allowing them to fire arrows 'Strength' 'Relationship with the Alliance' 'Threat to the coalition' 'Towns' 'Kuja Village' The Kuja tribe village is located within the center of the mountain in a deep valley. The architecture and decor of the village resemble that of ancient China. It is the only civilization in the country. 'Trivia' Category:Countries Category:Pirate World Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Alliance Category:Amazon Lily